1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting a document along a track. It particularly relates to an apparatus operative, not only to transport the document, but also to detect and provide indication when the document is present in the track.
Document encoding machines are used for automatic processing of documents, such as checks, invoices and other financial instruments. In such machines, the document is selected from one or more input hoppers and then passed along a track where data is read from the document, where visual images of the documents are captured, and where further data is printed upon the document. At the end of the track, the document is placed in a selected output stacker according to its detected nature.
Document and check sorters and encoders work at high speed. Moving documents require large amounts of power. It is therefore the practice to provide means whereby the progress of a document along a track is monitored by sensors. Documents move between walls in a track. Openings in the walls allow various combinations of wheels and belts to urge documents along the track and allow sensor elements to detect the presence of a document. These sensor elements, in the prior art, comprise optical sensors having a light source and a light detector, the light path between the two being broken by interjection of a document. Such sensors are costly and require sensitive and specialized electronic elements for their function. The more holes and apertures there are in track walls, the more likely it is that a document may become jammed and the more often servicing is required to remove dust, debris and other foreign matter from unnecessary apertures.